Chaiva
|Date of birth = 726 Age |Date of death = |Height = 187 cm or 6'2" |Weight = 85 kg or 188 lbs. |Occupation = |Address = |FamConnect = Cuber (mate) Speonitch (brother-in-law) Kailon (brother-in-law) Artachoc (father) Ocra (mother) Dogom (father-in-law) Aubere (mother-in-law) Nitro (master) Yuki (daughter) Skall (son) Chari (daughter) Olivien (son) Ledas (boy toy) Ryori (boy toy) }} Chaiva (チャイヴア) is a who survived the . Her name is a pun on the vegetable, chives. Biography 'Dragon Ball: The Great War' During a montage section in the seventh chapter of this story, Ocra was seen giving birth to a baby girl while her mate Artachoc looked on. This girl was Chaiva. When Layeeck was trying to convince Cyleria to accept King Vegeta as her king in the tenth chapter, he showed her Ocra playing with her daughter Chaiva. The two of them provided the argument for Layeeck that King Vegeta was fighting for the future of the Saiyans by trying to wipe out the . Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, Ocra was seen eating meat off the bone with her young daughter, Chaiva. Near the end of this chapter, Ocra was once again seen spending some quality time with Chaiva. Frieza's betrayal Mrov Pregnancy Chaiva and Cuber eventually have a child together. While Chaiva is pregnant, the frequency of arguments between her and Cuber increase dramatically. Cuber decides he needs time alone, so he decides to leave Mrov for a short while. Quoeyg asks Cuber to go to a Mrovian outpost on the planet Typhon to see what happened to the Mrovian researchers there. The next day, Chaiva gives birth to her and Cuber's first child, a boy named Skall. Three days later, she goes looking for Cuber on at Typhon. She finds the planet destroyed and an unconscious Cubas floating in space (Cubas had an energy bubble around him that was running very low on air). She takes Cubas back to Mrov, where he is able to be defused by Quoeyg and others back into Cuber and Ledas. Then, Ledas asks both Cuber and Chaiva to come back to with him to meet the other surviving Saiyans there. However, only Chaiva goes with him, since Cuber is forced to stay on Mrov to take care of his new son. Once the two reach Earth, Chaiva has a battle with Vegeta, though she loses, and then decides to spend several nights with Ledas and his roommate Ryori. During that time, she engages in consensual activities with the boys. During one of those "activities", Ledas manages to get Chaiva pregnant with her second child (and Ledas' first), Chari. Amoon's scouts Ascension Personality Abilities *'Aurora Bomb:' A multi-colored energy sphere that is charged in a similar manner as Kamehameha but thrown with one hand. *'Breast Shots:' Two thin, laser-like beams shot out of the nipples. *' :' Chaiva releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Great Ape's Roar:' A massive bluish white energy wave fired from the mouth. This is Chaiva’s strongest attack. *' : ' The most basic form of an energy wave. *' :' Only while in Great Ape transformation, the user fires a powerful white blast from the mouth. *' :' Chaiva releases all of her stored energy, creating a violent explosion that incinerates her entire body; she was never successful in executing this technique as she was stopped by Nitro's telekinesis while under his captivity. *' :' A powerful energy explosion released from all sides of Chaiva's body. *'Sweet Dreams:' Chaiva punches the enemy in the gut, causing him/her to fall to his/her knees. When the enemy looks up, Chaiva's palm is in front of his/her face, and she then fires off a massive blue energy wave. *' :' The ability to levitate and fly. *' :' The ability to sense ''ki. Unlike typical beings who are able to sense ki, Chaiva was given the ability when the Mrovians reverse engineered the scouter and gave Chaiva a Brain–scouter interface. Transformations *' ' Voice Actresses *Japanese Dub: Atsuko Tanaka Gallery Image:Chaiva.jpg|Early concept Trivia *Chaiva was born with a power level of 144. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with Tails Category:Powerful Characters Category:New Characters